Time Travel Trouble
by Lacy Moonlight
Summary: "We're stuck 20 years in the past with no way to get back to our own time and it's all your fault!"
1. The Pocket Watch

**A/N**

**This idea came to me actually when I was reading the fic's based on the Nigtwing promt, where Nightwing goes back in time to save the YJ team. As I was reading I began to wonder what would happen if it wasn't Nightwing that went back, but someone else…**

**Tell me what you think. C:**

_Bludhaven 2031_

Years into the future, civilization has advanced, but petty crime has not. It's still the same crazed weirdos roaming the streets, breaking in to any place that suits their fancy, or the extreamly crazed wack jobs that believe in things that really make no sence. Like this guy for instance,

"Mwahahahahahahah! You can't stop me now pretty bird, the Queen of High Redd has ordered me back to her council." A man stands on the balcony of an abandoned manufacturing warehouse, shouting to the expirenced hero tailing him.

"When will you ever learn Michal?" A voice echos through out the warehouse.

A red blur passes by the masked figure and lands a blow to the criminals jaw. He flies against the guard rail and drops the pocket watch he had held so tightly.

"I always win." Sirins ring out in the warm summer night and the man puts the cellphone back in its place.

"Whoa there Nightwing, shouldn't this technically be my win. I did knock him out for you."

"Don't push your luck Flash, I had him."

"Yeah, but you were taking too long."

"Maybe, but in the end I got the watch." Nightwing revealed the silver object in his palm.

"Isn't that what he uses to time travel?"

"I think so, I'm going to have Al go over it tonight, maybe he can get something more off of it."

-XXX-

Later that night Nightwing explained the time machine watch to not only his faithful butler, but a hiding figure as well.

-XXX-

"Psst! Hey Mare! Mare! Mah-rye-ah! Mariah!" A girl whispers into a gently lit room.

"What!" Mariah harshly whispers back.

"Did you see that watch he brought back?" The girl asks as she crawls up to the bed.

"What about it?" Mariah huffed, agitated that she had been woken up.

"I wanna use it." The girl grined and Mariah shot out of bed.

"No! Wendy, you know we were told not to touch it!"

"Please? We'll use it real quick, and come back, and they'll never know we were gone."

"Um, yeah, no. Just go back to bed and forget the watch exists."

"Come on, they're both on patrol, if you don't come I'll go by myself."

"Wendy." Mariah warned.

"Fine." Wendy shuffled out of the room.

Mariah sat in her bed waiting, for what she didn't know. Perhaps to make sure Wendy didn't do anything that could seriously endanger the herself or others. Suddenly she heard a crash from near by. She bounded out of bed and ran across the hall. Mariah pushed the familiar oak door open and the nine year-old turned to her.

"I knew you would come!" Wendy cheered.

"Idiot! We are so going to be in trouble."

"Nuh uh, we're going back in time."

A blue mist enveloped the two girls and in a burst of light they were gone, leaving the now dimming pocket watch on the desk behind them.

**Reviews are love!**


	2. We're in 2011!

With a flare of energy the two girls enter a new year. Maraiah prepares herself and falls into a summersault, Wendy just falls.

"Ow ow ow, okay that hurt." Wendy pulls herself up and sits on the floor.

"Wendy," Mariah's voice is filled with worry.

"Yeah?" Wendy says, raking her fingers through her rediculously long, firey red locks to get them out of her face.

"What time did you set it for?" Mariah asks.

"What do you mean?" Wendy replies, looking back up at the raven haired girl.

"What numbers did you dial into the pocketwatch."

"Oh, I put in my favorite numbers 11 and 20, why?"

Mariah's eyes land on a fairly new looking newspapaer laying on a chair. She flips to the front page and throws it back down in a fit of emotion.

"Crap! We went back 20 years!" Mariah takes a deep breath.

"I have no idea what that means." Wendy states messing with a strand of her hair. "Besides that we weren't born yet." She finishes.

"It means we're in serious trouble." Mariah says, looking at her surroundings and taking mental notes of all visible cameras in the room.

"Wait," Wendy says standing up. "You're still not making sense to me."

"We're from 2031, okay?" she waits for Wendy to nod in acknowledgement.

"Take 20 years off of that now."

Wendy looks to the cealing in consentration. After a while she answers,

"Uh 2011, so what?"

"Ugh so fast, yet so slow." Mariah says under her breath and motions Wendy to follow her to the window.

"Do you know where we are?" Wendy looks out onto the rocky cliffs and the rolling ocean.

"No idea. Do you know?" Wendy asks with attitude.

"I'll give you a hint. It starts with Mount and ends with Justice." Wendy's eyes go wide.

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was." Mariah sighs.

"Wait, Mount Justice during 2011…ohmygawd." Wendy says, finally realising what Mariah was trying to tell her.

"Glad you understand our problem now. I have no idea what to do about this."

"Oh, you should so put on your sunglasses!" Wendy spots a pair of sunglasses hidden under an open magazine.

"Awesome hiding spot." Wendy grins and pulls out the dark shades.

"Not really." Mariah shuts her eyes as the glasses are forced on her.

"KF I can't believe you stole my sunglasses!" The girls tense up as they hear people approaching.

"Dude, I can't believe you have a back up pair."

"You two need to take training more seriously, Black Canary was not pleased."

"Eh, she'll get over it. We got any food?"

The girls look to each other panic setting in. Mariah grabs Wendy's arm and yanks her down behind a shelf of some kind. They hear Wally race to the kitchen and Superboy sit on the couch. Megan starts making some sort of dessert due to Wally's insistant begging and Robin makes some comment that sets off the red head and gets a warning from the Atlantian.

Mariah turns to Wendy,

"We are so screwed."

**A/N**

**I officially like this chapter better than the last one. This one was way easier to write, aside from constant interuptions. I'm still not happy with the word count, but you know, what can I do. Let me know what you think.**

**~Lacy**


	3. Getting Caught

**Um, I was asked if Wendy and Mariah were mine. They are, so you know, but I tried to make them as 'DC' realistic as possible so they would fit. Not too Mary Sue not too power crazy y'know? If you have any ideas that you'd like to suggest, feel free.**

**Let me know how I did, if you don't I can't get better. Thank You!**

Mariah holds her hand over Wendy's mouth, she couldn't risk being found. At least, not yet, not with out a plan. She had to come up with something, a way to hide, a way to escape, anything to keep them safe until they could get back to their proper time zone.

Robin flops onto the only chair the girls could see from behind the shelf. He moves the magazines on the coffee table around, looking for something.

"Wally seriously, where-." Robin stops mid-sentence and walks up to the shelf. The girls hold their breath as he walks closer. Mariah shrinks into the shadows, using her lucky black hoodie to cover herself.

"What's up dude?" Wally asks. From the way his voice sounded the girls could tell he was directly infront of the shelf.

"Nothing, I thought I saw something. I- I guess it was just my eyes playing tricks."

"I told you man, it's those glasses. Why don't you take them off and give them to me for safe keeping?" Mariah rolls her eyes, she could only picture the stupid grin crossing Wally's face right now.

"Hey, you two!" Artemis calls as she walks down the hallway.

"What do you want Blondie?" Wally calls back.

"Watch it Baywatch, Black Canary wants us outside for some field training."

"Got it, we'll be right there!" Robin yells before Wally could shoot back another insult.

"Y'know she really gets on my nerves." Wally says, simultaniously stuffing his face with the sandwich he had just made.

"I can tell." Robin laughs. The girls breathe a sigh of relief as they hear the guys exit. Mariah removes her hand from Wendy's mouth and they move out from behind the shelf.

"Finally, I was ready to steal that sandwich from him." Wendy complains.

"You didn't even see it." Mariah rolls her eyes critically.

"No, but I smelled it. Oven roasted chicken, with melted Itallian cheese, on a bread roll."

"You smelled all that?" Mariah asks, slightly impressed.

"Don't doubt me when I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Mariah counters.

"Nuh uh, not after Thanksgiving."

"That's because you-." Mariah freezes mid-sentence.

"I what? Helooo, Mariah?"

"Wait!" Mariah yells. "Please don't throw that." She holds her hands up and surrenders.

"Who are you talking to?" Wendy looks around. Suddenly a gust of wind blows by and Mariah shifts her gaze.

"I really don't want to be hit with that, thank you." Mariah speaks twords the shadows.

"You're doing that freaky ninja thing again, right?" Wendy crosses her arms across her chest. A slight chuckle rang out; Mariah snaps.

"I'm not a ninja!" she exclaims. Robin looks to Mariah, still cautious, but reluctantly puts away the bird-a-rang in his grasp.

"Who are you?" Robin steps out of the shadows. "And what are you doing here?"

"It's impolite to ask for my name when I have no idea what yours is." Mariah smirks.

"Just aswer the questions." Kaldur says from behind the girls. Wendy jumps at the sound of his voice.

"No fair sneaking up behind me!" Wendy shouts, a hand covering her heart.

"We're not here for a fight, I swear."

"I'd sit girlies, we've got some questions for you." Artemis smiles and gestures to the couch.

The girls reluctantly sit side-by-side on the couch, Superboy on Wendy's left, Artemis on Mariah's right. Kaldur stood infront of the both of them, Robin stood on his right. Wally leans against the arm of the chair Megan is sitting in and the girls prepare for the questions soon to come.

**Okay I am sooo sorry for the late update. I have this paper due in my English class and my teacher took our outlines away until Monday, how in the world am I supposed to write my paper if I don't have my outline. The worst part is the rough draft is due Tuesday. Oh woe is me. T.T**

**Thank you for reading though!**

**~Lacy**


	4. Interrogation and Slip Ups

The young heros stand diagonally from the two mysterious girls sitting awkwardly on the couch. The team is trying to decide on their next move, they soon realise it's more diffiult then they had first thought.

"I say we drop them off in their hometown with a warning, they are like what, nine?" Wally whispers a bit louder than he inteded to.

"Um, I'm ten, she's nine." Mariah says pointing to Wendy.

"Don't eavesdrop!" Wally shouts and pushes the group over a few feet. Mariah rolls her eyes and leans back into the couch.

"Great idea Ginger, but that wouldn't stop them from coming back." Artemis flicks Wally's ear and he shoots her a dirty look.

"I have to wonder how they got in in the first place." Kaldur murmurs.

"I don't know," Robin adds, "but I have a feeling they know something we don't." They all share a glance to the girls on the couch. Mariah sees this and turns twords Wendy.

"It's importand you listend to me Dee."

"Are they gonna lock us up?" Wendy asks, slightly conserned at the whispering going on.

"No, at least I would hope not…but don't use your powers okay?"

"Why can't I use my powers?" Wendy asked wide-eyed.

"Um, well…have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?"

"No wussat?" Wendy pulls her legs up on the couch.

"It's when people go back in time and mess with something that seems small and trivial at the moment, like killing a butterfly, but when they go back to their own time they find everything has gone ka-blewy."

"Ka-blewy?" Wendy tilts her head.

"Ka-blewy." Mariah nods.

"So then, me using my powers would mess with the future?"

"Yes. Probably. Possibly. I just don't want to take any chances, and them finding out who we are could be dangerous."

"Oh, okay I think I understand. I wont use my powers then."

"We have to watch what we say too, these guys are pretty good detectives, and one of them can read minds."

"Okay you know what, then you do all the talking."

"What? Why? You never let me do all the talking." Mariah says completely shocked.

"I just don't want to say the wrong thing and then every one around me keeps saying: _'Wendy look what you did! You messed up the future as we know it. AHHH! Le gasp!"_

"We would not say that." Mariah gives Wendy a critical look.

"All three of you would." Wendy disagrees.

"Yeah okay, you're probably right." Mariah rakes her fingers through her raven black hair, glancing over at the young justice team who seems to have come to a decision. She looks back to the red haired girl, her eyes still covered by the impossibly dark black shades. They both sigh as the team walks back up to them.

"You two done whispering?" Robin asks quirking an eyebrow.

"That depends, is that sandwich he's making for me?" Wendy points to Wally in the kitchen.

"Wendy!" Mariah slaps Wendy's arm.

"What?"

"Don't be rude!"

"I'm hungry, I'm pretty much running on empty here!" Wendy giggles.

"No pun intended."

Mariah rolls her eyes. " Whatever."

"KF!" Robin yells, finally noticing his friend's absence.

"What? Can't a guy make a sandwich in peace?" He picks up half of the sandwich and passes the plate to Wendy.

"Here." Everyone looks shocked.

"Seriously?" Wendy looks at him gratefully.

"I know what it's like to be hungry and not be allowed to eat."

"Wait, wait, wait, **that's** what happened in class today?"

"Don't judge me! I forgot to eat breakfast cause my uncle woke me up late and lunch wasn't for another two periods!"

"Idiot." Artemis huffs.

"Ignoring Kid Idiot for a second, we need to foccus."

"Dude!" Wally pouts.

"Robin is correct." Kaldur agrees. "We should decide on our next step."

"Perhaps we should call the league?" Miss Martian suggests, Superboy nods in agreement.

"Wait, no…umm…we'll answer anything we can." Mariah tries to sway them from the League option.

"Alright then, who are you first of all?" Kaldur questions. The girls share a look and Mariah answers,

"I'm Mariah, this is Wendy."

"Last names?" Robin encourages.

"Which one caues we-." Mariah elbows Wendy in the ribs. "Ow!"

"We can't say." She says shooting a glare twords the red head sitting next to her.

"Okay, where are you from then?" Artemis tries. Wendy looks to Mariah and she nods.

"I was born in Central, Mariah was born in Gotham."

"So where do you live then?" Wally asks.

"Sometimes Gotham, sometimes Central, sometimes Bludhaven even. It depends." Mariah answers.

"Bludhaven? Why in the world would someone take a child there?" Robin asks incredulously.

"First, I'm not a child," Mariah waves her finger, "and second, parents can't help their profession." Sher shrugs and leaves it at that.

"Wait, I'm confused." Miss. M states. "What's wrong with Bludhaven?"

"It's known as Gotham's sister city, their the same in every way…" Robin pauses trying to find words to describe the city.

"But the 'haven's crime is way worse. Don't get me wrong it doesn't have any craized weirdos-usually-but the petty crime there is way off the chart." Mariah explains.

"It's gotten better though, better from how you know it now at least." Wendy says twirling a strand of hair around her finger not making eye contact with anyone.

"What do you mean, from how I know it now?" Robin asks. Wendy suddenly realises what she's said.

"Um I-I mean, you know…" She fumbls over words trying to fix her mistake.

"Ooh, I have a better question!" Wally anounces. "_When _are you from?" He beams like he just asked the best possible question in the history of questions. Wendy tries to hide a smile and Mariah openly rolls her eyes.

"Creative." Mariah sighs and looks to Wendy.

"I guess we can tell you."

"What?" Welly edges them forward.

"Were from 2031."

"You're from 20 years in the future?" Robin asks critically.

"Mhmm, we traveled through time zones using a pocket watch." Wendy says as if she was proud of the fact.

"Uh huh…" every one seems to echo.

"This is too weird." Wally stands up and begins to walk away.

"Really, us time traveling is weird but a kid that runs almost as fast as the speed of light on a team with a crazy good acrobat that was trained by a grown man in a bat costume, a man from what most believe to be an mythological underwater city, a girl from Mars, a clone of a man from an exploded planet, and a freaky good archer isn't?" Mariah leans back in to the couch and smirks.

"Yeah, I can toatally see where you're coming from."

"Well, you know…when you put it like that." Wally huffs, upset at being shown up.

"So how long are you guys here for?" Megan asks sweetly, a smile gracing her lips.

"Actually I planed on leaving before talking to anyone." Mariah looks to Wendy.

"We can leave now actually, save you from getting in trouble with your mentors." Mariah offers. Wendy stands up and pats her pockets, diging through her hoodie she beings to sweat.

"Uh oh."

**A/N**

**Yay! Finally a chapter over 700 words, that makes me happy. C: I wrote this a day after my English paper, I am on a roll. Woo! XD ignore the author please.**

**Tell me what you thought**

**~Lacy**


	5. Pointing the Finger

"Uh oh." Wendy bites her lip.

"Uh oh?" Mariah turns to Wendy slowly.

"You'd better not have just said 'uh oh'."

"Okay, don't yell, but I think the watch is still in his office." Mariah jumps up causing Wendy to flinch.

"Wendy! You plan to time travel, clearly not following orders, and you don't even _think_ to bring the time machine with us?"

"You're yelling." Wendy points to the fuming raven haired girl.

"Obviously! You wanna know why I'm yelling? We're freaking stuck 20 years in the past with no way to get back to our time and it's all your fault!" Mariah massaged her temples like she had seen her father do time and time again.

"I know! It's always my fault!" Wendy ran out of the room and onto the beach.

Mariah fell back onto the couch and sighed.

"Is she okay?" Megan asked conserned.

"No, she will be, but she doesn't like being blamed for things."

"Doesn't everyone?" Artemis quips.

"Yeah, but it's more so with her. Her mom left her and her dad when she was really young and she blames herself for it."

"How old was she?"

"She was two, but don't feel sorry for her she hates that." Mariah stands up. "I'll go talk to her." She kicks off her shoes and walks down the beach, her dark hair flying with the light breeze.

"Hey." Mariah shoves her hands in her pockets, a nervous habbit she got from her dad.

"Hey." Wendy replies, her hands running through her hair like her own father.

They stood next to the water's edge the tide slowly coming in and splashing the cool water over the girls bare legs.

"We'll figure out a way back, I promise."

"I know…" Wendy digs her toes in the soft sand. The warmth it gave welcoming after the icy water.

"Did you tell them the story?"

"Not all of it." Mariah flops down onto the sand, her childish instincs taking over. She runs her hands through the warm grains and sighs.

"I hate it when you do that." Wendy pouts.

"I hate it when you storm off leaving us all in an awkward silence." Mariah counters. The two girls stare at eachother, anger rolling off in waves But as soon as it's there it's gone, replaced with the rolling, laughter of Wendy and the light, airy laughter of Mariah.

"Okay, lets go in." Wendy combed her fingers through her hair again. "What if we can't find a way back?" Sudden fear grips the young girl's heart.

"Then I guess we just have to wait and hope they find us." Mariah stands up and brushes the sand off the back of her jeans.

"That could take forever!" Wendy wined, picking up her discarded shoes and socks.

"I doubt it, you know how protective they both are and the second Grandpa B finds out we'll be back before you know it."

"I'll keep you to your word." Wendy says smiling.

**xoxo~xoxo~xoxo**

**:( fail chapter is fail. It's late, short and totally not what I wanted it to be. But I hope you like it anyway…if you don't that's cool but please spare me this week has been unkind to me. **

**~The author :p**


End file.
